The Hardships That Join
by RussianRifle97
Summary: Crimson has left Ponyville, his new family in ruins, his friendships destroyed. Ditzy has left Ponyville with her daughter, hoping to find refuge and peace from the prejudice masses that have crippled her self-esteem. This is the story of how the two distraught and broken ponies find comfort in each others arms.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

Ditzy pushed the door open, unveiling our new home. "Well, here we are. I know it's not much but it's home". The apartment looked very cosy, the living room connected directly with the kitchen with four doors leading to the rooms and a bathroom, "Wow, Mama! This house is amazing!", Dinky ran into the apartment looking around excitedly. Ditzy smiled happily, "I'm glad she's happy, my little girl deserves happiness". I nodded, "She's a wonderful young filly, Ditzy. This is a really nice apartment! A room for each of us and a nicely sized kitchen! Why don't I whip us up some breakfast?". Ditzy nodded, "Yes please, I'm starving!". I walked into the apartment and into the kitchen, "Want something to eat, Dinky?". She called from one of the rooms, "Yes, please!". I pulled out a carton of eggs and placed them on the table, before pulling out a skillet and placing it on the grill. Dinky ran into the kitchen, "Can I help?". I nodded, "Of course! You can crack the eggs if you want". Dinky squeaked in excitement, "Yay!". She pulled up a wooden stool and stood beside me. I gave her an egg, which she whacked on the side of the frying pan twice before opening it, releasing the yolk and whites into the skillet where it sizzled loudly. I pulled a bag of bread from the cupboard and took out a few slices, "Do you wanna dip the bread into the egg?". Dinky nodded and took a slice of bread, before pressing it down onto the egg mixture, then flipping it over and doing the same on the other side. She left it in the pan to fry, "Wow, Dinky. I'm impressed!", Dinky beamed proudly. "Mama! Mama! Come watch me cook with Crimson!". Ditzy appeared from the left bedroom, "Coming, Muffin. Oooh, that smells wonderful!". Ditzy came over and peered over my shoulder, "Was that you, Dinky?". Dinky nodded happily, "Did I do good, Mama?". Ditzy picked her up and hugged her tightly, "You did very good, Muffin! You're quite the chef", Dinky giggled happily. I smiled and flipped the French toast onto a plate, "What do you want on your French toast, Dinky?". Ditzy opened the cupboard and pulled out a small bag of sugar, "How about some cinnamon sugar?". Dinky nodded eagerly, "Yes, please, Mama". Ditzy handed me the bag, I opened it and sprinkled some onto the French toast, before handing it to Dinky. "Thank you, Crimson! Mama, can I go watch cartoons?", Ditzy put her down and ruffled her mane, "Sure thing, Muffin". Dinky ran off into the living room and sat in front of the TV. "What do you want on your French toast, Ditzy?", Ditzy pushed the cinnamon sugar bag towards me, "Just some of this please. Thanks, Crimson". I nodded and cracked a fresh egg into the skillet, before pressing a slice of bread onto the egg mixture. "So what're your plans today, Ditzy?", Ditzy sighed, "Just a late morning through afternoon delivery run. It'll take me a few hours". I placed the slice of toast onto a plate and sprinkled some sugar onto it, before offering it to Ditzy, "If you want I can stay with Dinky for the day, maybe take her out for a trip into the town". Ditzy stopped eating, "You'd do that for me?", I nodded. Ditzy hugged me tightly, "Oh thank you! I feel so bad leaving Dinky home alone, you've just done me a huge favour. Thank you so much!". I smiled, "It's no problem at all, Ditzy. Make sure to eat your breakfast, you've got work ahead". Ditzy pulled away, "You're right, need my strength. Thanks a bunch, Crimson". Ditzy picked up the plate and went to sit with Dinky. I put the last slice of bread into the skillet, turning it once before leaving it to fry for a moment. Hm, Ditzy hugged me. Woah, nonononono, I shouldn't think that way. I'm just feeling that way because of my recent break-up. Ugh, I'm so needy. I flipped the toast onto the plate and sprinkled some cinnamon sugar onto the slice, then went to sit down with Dinky and Ditzy. The TV displayed the opening sequence to Blood Bound, my favourite cult horror show about a sect of vampires who harvested the blood and souls of other ponies in an attempt to resurrect their unholy god who was destroyed by a crusade of holy warriors. "Blood Bound, eh? Good show. I didn't know you liked this kind of thing, Ditzy", Ditzy laughed, "I'm not the one who likes it". Dinky was spellbound, completely oblivious to our conversation, still eating her breakfast. "Cool. A filly who likes ancient demon warriors, you hit the jackpot, Ditzy". Dinky waved a hoof near my face, "Sshhh, TV", I giggled, "Sorry, Dinky". Ditzy pulled Dinky close to her and stroked her mane softly, "Mama's gotta go soon, Dinky. Crimson is gonna take you around town, okay?". Dinky nodded obediently, "Okay, Mama. I promise I'll be good for Crimson". Ditzy ruffled her mane, "Good girl. I'll be as fast as I can so we can spend some time together in the new house", with that Ditzy stood up and headed for the bathroom. "So where do you wanna go, Dinky?", Dinky shrugged, "Maybe we could go to the game store, I'd like to buy USG: Equestria 3. It's got multiplayer so me and you could play together". I smiled warmly, "I'd like that. I love USG: Equestria, I had the limited edition Plasma Cutter until it broke into pieces. Accursed plastic toy companies", Dinky giggled, "You're so silly, Crimson". Dinky turned around and rested her head on my shoulder, filling me with a feeling of warmth and happiness. The sound of water pounding against enamel resonated quietly from the bathroom, somehow it made me feel a desire to get a shower, I hadn't one in a few days. (Yeah, that's your reason), I shook my head. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I focused on the TV, trying to erase any unclean thoughts. "Do you like my Mama, Crimson?", my heart skipped a beat. "Woah, uh, I... well, I like her as my friend, Dinky. I would never try and ask your mother out", Dinky stood up on the couch, only increasing her height slightly, "You mean you don't think my Mama is beautiful?", I shook my head vigorously, "No, no, she is beautiful. Amazing in fact. It's just that I wouldn't want to risk our friendship on a relationship. Plus, I still have strong feelings for my ex-girlfriend, Snow Sweet". Dinky nodded in understanding, "So, when your feelings for Snow Sweet go away, you're going to ask my Mommy on a date?", I shook my head again, "No, Dinky. Besides, your Mommy is too wonderful for me", Dinky nodded, "My Mama is the best Mama in the whole world!". I laughed warmly at her innocent comment, "I agree, she's a wonderful mother". The bathroom door opened slowly, Ditzy entered the living room with a white towel covering her torso. She casually trotted into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, "I'm gonna hop into the shower then we'll head out, okay, Dinky?". She nodded, still completely lost in the TV. I entered the steam-filled bathroom, closing the door behind me, and stepped into the tub. I turned on the hot water, letting it scald any dirt or sweat clinging to my body. I used the strawberry shower gel to clean myself... the scent reminded me of Snow. I wonder what she's doing right now. I hope her and Rose are okay. I hurried and rinsed the strawberry off quickly to erase any rising emotions. I conditioned my hair, making it comfortingly soft, then rinsed my hair as fast as I could. I jumped out the shower, feeling much better, and re-entered the living room. Ditzy was sat in front of Dinky, talking comfortingly to her, "Now, Dinky, I know you'll be good for Crimson. Just make sure to stay with him in busy areas and always cross at the road crossings. I love you so much. I'll be back soon". Ditzy noticed me and smiled, "Oh, look at this Crimson, they gave me a new uniform!", she took a step back so Dinky could see too, then opened her wings to full spread, displaying her new uniform proudly. She was wearing a light blue fabric jacket that was in the shape of a t-shirt, with the same colour shorts that stopped at the knees and a grey softcap that had a patch on the front displaying: "Canterlot Premium Mail Service". The entire ensemble fitted her petite figure perfectly, framing every curve beautifully. She looked amazing, strong, beautiful and highly attractive. It made me blush a little, "You look... amazi- uh, official, smart", I smiled nervously to hide my embarassment. Ditzy smiled proudly, "Thank you, Crimson!". Dinky looked at me playfully, "Mama, you look beautiful!", Ditzy blushed, "Thank you, Dinky". Ditzy smiled mischeviously, "Don't you think Mama looks beautiful, Crimson?". I could feel my face burning, "Well, uh, she-she looks very... uh, very pretty, yes". Luckily, Ditzy didn't seem to notice my embarassment, "Thanks again, Crimson. Anyway, I gotta go deliver my first route. Bye you two!", with that she left the apartment, gently shutting the door behind her. I turned to Dinky, "Why did you do that?", Dinky began laughing mockingly, "You like my Mama, you like Mama! Hahahahaha!". I shook my head quickly, "No I don't! You're a sneaky little mare, you know! Come on, lets head into town". Dinky nodded, still whispering "Crimson likes my Mama, Crimson likes my Mama". I shook my head, "Silly filly".

The bustling streets were packed with rich and somewhat pretentious upper-crust ponies, adorned with fancy dresses and expensive tuxedos with ridiculously shiny jewellery to match. It made me feel quite humble. "So were do you wanna go first, Dinky?", I had to yell to be heard, "Game shop, please!", Dinky reached out to hold my hoof, so I reached down and took firm hold of her hoof. We walked gingerly through large crowds in search of the game shop, only seeing pretentious bakeries and some Frenchy shops like Parfum pour homme/Parfum pour femme, etcetera. "You know, Dinky! I don't think that they have game shops here! Or any fun shops! It's all fancy nonsense!". Dinky held onto my hoof tightly, "Okay! Could we maybe just get something to eat!?". I spotted a small bakery across the way, "Stay close to me!", I gently pulled her through the enormous crowd and headed for the bakery, making sure Dinky was with me every step of the way. We were almost there when somepony bumped into me, knocking Dinky over. I quickly got on my knees and picked her up, before running the last few metres into the bakery. I pushed the bakery door open, hearing a little jingle on the way in. I sat Dinky down on a small cushioned chair, "Are you okay, Dinky? Are you hurt?". Dinky was pressing her lips together in an effort to prevent crying, but a small tear still fell from her eye. I checked her knees, one had a small but noticable scrap, that was slightly red with irritation. I rubbed it softly to remove any dirt or grit from the cut, accidentally making Dinky wince. "I'm sorry, Dinky. Some ponies can be so rude". Dinky sniffed, "Can... can you kiss it better?". I nodded, "Okay", I lifted her injured knee up and kissed her cut gently. Dinky giggled through tears, "Thank you, Crimson. I feel much better". I smiled warmly, "Good, what would you like to eat?". Dinky pointed to a large, semi-cut chocolate cake adorned with cherries and white chocolate curls. It looked delicious. "I'll join you in that aswell, I think". I walked up to the counter and rang the small golden bell, summoning a well-built but still upper-class Earth pony, "Greetings, sir. How can I help you today?". Thank goodness this pony wasn't pretentious like the rest, "Hello, can I have three slices of that enormous chocolate cake, and can I have one slice wrapped up please?". The stallion nodded, "Certainly, sir. That will be fifteen bits, please", (FIFTEEN!?), "Uh, sure. Here you go". I laid out fifteen bits on the counter, the cashier took the bits and dropped them into the till, before expertly slicing three rather large slices for Dinky, Ditzy and I. He placed two slices on a gilded plate, and placed the other slice in a small plastic box to keep it fresh. "Thank you for your patronage, sir. Come again soon", I took the large plate and placed it on a small table in front of Dinky. She stared at the slice ravenously, before diving in to take a huge bite out of it. I found it humorous, "You've got quite the appetite, Dinky. It's even bigger than mine". Dinky nodded, "Yefhp, I lovfph cake". She chewed a second longer and swallowed the lot, "I'm still a bit confused, Crimson. You say my Mama is beautiful and pretty, but you haven't asked her on a date. Why not?". I smiled nervously, "Well, she is very beautiful, but we have only really spent time together the past few days. And even though I do like her as a friend I don't think I 'like' like her", Dinky sighed sadly, "I think Mama really likes you. You make her happy and buy her nice things and you never say mean things to her to bully her. I know you like like my Mama because you're face always goes red with love when she's around and you always do nice things for her and me and today when she showed you her new uniform your face went really, really red with love. I like you too, you're like a daddy for me. I've never had a daddy before, but that's okay because my daddy was a bad man. He made my Mama cry", Dinky stopped for a moment, her face contorted into an angry scowl, "But I don't wanna talk about my bad daddy anymore. You make my Mama happy, and I think she like likes you too. Why don't you ask her on a date?", I was about to object, but Dinky was really smart for her age, "I... I guess I do 'like' like your Mama. She's really pretty and beautiful and strong. But I don't know if I should feel that way. I still miss Snow. But, your Mama just makes me feel... funny inside, like butterflies are flying around in my stomach. I just don't think your Mama 'like' likes me, Dinky". She finished her cake and wiped her mouth with a small napkin, "Maybe you're in love with Mama. Maybe you more than 'like' like her. You could be my new daddy!". I smiled and nodded, "I'll be like your daddy anyway, even if your Mama doesn't 'like' like me. I'll keep you safe and be there for you". Dinky smiled, "Good. Hurry and finish your cake, Crimson, I wanna head home, I don't like shopping in Canterlot".

I used my own apartment key and pushed the door open, releasing a cool blast of air escape from the apartment. Dinky rushed in and turned the TV on, throwing herself onto the couch in exhaustion, her little filly legs unable to handle the bustle of Canterlot. I glanced at the clock: 2.57pm, Ditzy said she wouldn't be back for another hour or so. I felt a little sadness at this, but dismissed it. I placed Ditzy's slice of cake into the refridgerator, wishing she was here. Her presence made me feel comfort and warmth, Dinky did too with her playfulness and innocent mischeviousness. Yet I still longed for Snow Sweet's touch. I don't know why though, she hated my guts. She'd probably have me put down for a couple of bits. Still, I'd give anything to hold her one more time, to breathe in her strawberry fragrance that filled me with such happiness and joy. I ran my hoof through my hair as self-comfort and sighed, "Snow...". I shut the refridgerator and went to sit with Dinky. She looked up and smiled, moving aside so I could sit down. As soon as I took the seat Dinky moved across and held onto my arm affectionately. I felt a rush of warmth in my chest, I felt loved. I pulled my arm from Dinky's hold, before wrapping it around her and pulling her into a hug, which she welcomed wholly, "I'm glad you're here, Crimson. I hate being alone when Mama is at work, so it's nice to have somepony to sit with and watch TV with too". I held her firmly, keeping her in a hug while she watched TV, "I'm glad I'm here too, you're a very nice filly and it's an honour that your Mommy would let me stay here". Dinky wriggled a bit to make herself comfortable, "I wish you and Mama were together. I can tell that you and her like each other very much, even though you say you don't. Ask my Mama to be your very special somepony, Crimson, I want you both to be happy together. And you could be my daddy". It felt nice to be wanted, and the thought of somepony as amazing and wonderful as Ditzy made me feel fuzzy inside, "I suppose you're too smart to lie to. I think I... I think I do love your Mama, Dinky. She's just perfect in everyway. She's beautiful, she's loving, she's a wonderful mother, she's so kind too! I wish she did like me. But some part of me is telling me that I don't love your Mama, that I still love Snow Sweet...". Dinky tilted her head, "But... Snow Sweet sounds like a bully. She made you leave your little girl because of an argument, she shouted mean things at you and she made you leave all your friends. And she pushed you down. My Mama would never yell at you, or hurt you, or make you leave". I squeezed Dinky playfully, "I know, your Mama is awesome. But I just don't know if a relationship is in the cards right now. Maybe in a few weeks, Dinky". Dinky's body dropped sadly, "Okay, but I know that you and Mama are in love. I can feel it in my head!", she rested her head back on my shoulder and sighed. I felt a buzzing in my jacket pocket, probably my phone. I reached in and pulled it out, I was receiving a call from... Snow Sweet. Should I answer it? "Don't answer it, Crimson! She's a mean lady!", I slowly and reluctantly swiped the 'Answer' tab, "I'm sorry, Dinky, but it might be to do with my daughter".

I exhaled brokenly and held the receiver to my ear, "Hello?". Silence. "Hello?", I heard somepony growl down the reciever, "Who the hell do you think you are, Crimson? Is this your big plan, turn everypony against me? Even my own bloody daughter!?". Dinky heard Snow bark down the phone, she stood up and planted her hooves on the couch, "You leave Crimson alone, you bully!". Snow gasped, "Who was that? Was that a child? Where are you?". My face burnt in anguish, "I'm staying at a friend's apartment, I'm looking after her child". Snow made a mocking tutting noise, "Her? You're sleeping at another mare's apartment? Which mare, is it even one you know or is this some kind of laborer deal?". It brought me great pain to hear the mare I love taunt me relentlessly, "It's Ditzy's apartment, she's moved to Canterlot to get away from Ponyville, same as me. Is Rose okay?". Snow 'hmph'ed condescendingly, "Ditzy? Her? That's who you're staying with? The inbred freak with wall-eyes? What're you trying to get into her shorts or something? Wow, you're even slimier than I thought", I felt an intense anger welling up, but I didn't want to... hurt her? "Don't refer to her like that, she's a wonderful mare who took me in with open arms. Maybe if you...", I cut myself off before I succumbed to my anger. "Maybe if I what? Just grow a pair already, Crimson". Dinky scowled intensely, listening to the conversation, "N-Nothing. Is Rose okay?". Snow grunted, "Hm, yeah, just dandy. She won't even let me hold her because your attention-seeking stunt you pulled last night, I've had her crying all day, "Daddy! Daddy!". That's not all, after you left last night, Candy was saying how I should've talked everything through first, not even listening to what I said. Then there was Mana ripping into me about how I'm a 'heartless wench' and how I was lucky to have you. THEN Parasol comes over and sternly talks to me about how my emotions cloud my judgement. So well bucking done, Crimson, I officially have no social life now. I hope you and that retard find happiness with each other", I was about to respond but the line cut out. I tried to call her back but she hung up immediately, "Oooo, I hate her, Crimson! She's such a horrible bully!", Dinky's voice was squeaky with anger. "I know, Dinky. I know. I'm sorry you had to hear that, it's just that some ponies get angry when change occurs. Or if they can't accept that they're wrong for once". Dinky sat down and sighed, "Why do they have to be so mean to my Mama? She's so nice and sweet, it's not fair what they do". I hugged her firmly, "I know, Dinky. But, after that whole display... I think... I may be ready to move on. Why should I love someone who treats me and my friends like dirt?", Dinky beamed exuberantly, "D-Does that mean you'll ask my Mama on a date?", I nodded, "I'll try, I get a little nervous when I try to ask mares for a date". Dinky jumped up and cheered, "Yay! My Mama's gonna have a special somepony!". I ruffled her mane playfully, "I hope she says yes. Remember, Dinky, your Mama has to say yes too". Dinky stopped jumping, "But I KNOW she likes you, I can feel it in my head. My brain tells me it is true!". The front door clicked, Dinky squealed excitedly, "Mama!", she jumped down from the couch and ran up to greet an exhausted Ditzy. "Mama, I missed you!", Dinky leapt up into Ditzy's arms, "I missed you too, Muffin! Thanks again for looking after her, Crimson. I owe you one". Dinky looked at me and mouthed, "Ask her!". I blushed, an overwhelming nervousness creeping in, "You okay, Crimson? Was Dinky a good little filly?". Ditzy looked at me with a radiant smile and beautiful eyes. I was at a loss for words, "Uh, I, um, ah, uh, y-yes, yes! Yes she was, Very... v-very well... behaved". Ditzy regarded me with confusion and humour, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little disoriented?". I kicked up dust with my front left hoof in shyness, trying to kick my brain back into gear, "I-I-I'm okay.. Just, um, a little... off(?)". Ditzy nodded, talking gently to Dinky, "Okay, everyone has off days". Dinky glared at me, "ASK HER!", I shook my head, bracing myself. "D-Ditzy?", my voice accidentally cracked mid-word, making Ditzy giggled, "Y-Yeess?", she mimicked my voice break playfully. I inhaled, at the point of no return, "W-Would you maybe want to go out... somewhere with me... a-and Dinky for a daaa-activity, tonight?". Dinky watched Ditzy intently, waiting for her response. Ditzy looked at me quizzically, "You mean... like a date?". I mustered up the last of my courage, "Y... yes. If-if you want to". Ditzy paused for a moment, leaving a painful, painful silence in the air. Dinky forced her eyes shut, anticipating Ditzy's next words. Ditzy looked at me blankly, before a light smile appeared, "Sure, I'd love to. What did you have in mind?". My muscles sagged in phenomenal relief, Dinky silently cheered a small "Yes!". Ditzy looked at the floor shyly, smiling like a mischevious filly, "Maybe the park? I hear it looks beautiful at night when Princess Luna lifts the moon to replace the sun". Ditzy nodded, still staring at the floor, "That sounds perfect. Do you wanna head out now, it's already sunset". I nodded, grabbing a jacket for Dinky from the coffee table, "Sure, let's go".


	2. Chapter 2: A Date With Ditzy

Dinky ran around the barren Canterlot Royal Reserve, inspecting all the statues of the Princesses, Queens and other Royal subjects. Ditzy and I walked side by side, treading lightly on the soft, well-kept grass. The early evening sun was casting an orange-red hue on the horizon, it reminded me of Ditzy's beautiful eyes. "So how was work, Ditzy?", she laughed lightly in sarcasm, "Oh, just a barrel of laughs. All the uptight Canterlot-ians talk to me like I'm handicapped because they're terrified to think they look or sound horrible or 'intolerant'. Still, it's a sight better than the name-calling, I suppose". I shook my head, "Some ponies, I can't stand bullies. I got them all the time when I was in Ponyville Elementary. They all made fun of me because my dad divorced my mother, so they all said I was unloved and a waste of space. Still, it gives me some comfort to know that the fillies that made fun of me are now probably in a worse state than I was back then. What goes around comes around". Ditzy nodded, "Yeah. I hope that happens to them. They sound horrible". Ditzy was still wearing her mailmare uniform. Her t-jacket looked so fitting on her petite figure, modestly displaying her grey coat in contrast to the light blue. Her grey softcap gracefully pressed her mane down into cute little strips of gold that framed her face perfectly. Not to mention how her shorts clung to her tightly enough to display her curvature, but loosely enough to let the hem blow in the wind, making her look strong and independant. Ditzy truly was a pony to admire. Ditzy must've seen my sight of admiration, as she swayed her lower half slightly more when she walked. I smiled lightly, highly grateful for this, making Ditzy blush and smile shyly, "You look just... perfect, Ditzy. I can't think of any other word to describe you. It's baffling how nopony else has tried to ask you out before". Ditzy smiled proudly, "Thank you, Crimson. But, 'baffling'?". I laughed lightly, "Sorry, I kind of use silly and arbritrarily sophisticated words when I'm with a mare that I really like". (A mare that I really like...), Agh! Why did I say that on the first date!? Ditzy blushed, "You... you really like me?". I nodded, "You're wonderful in every way. I can't believe it's taken me this long to fully realise that. I was a fool to think I was in love with Snow. Even in the past two days where we've actually spent any real time together, you've already welcomed me into your house and trusted me with your daughter. You've even allowed me a date with you. I think you're just perfect". Ditzy smiled warmly, still blushing intensely, "I suppose it's safe to tell you this now... I've kind of always had a crush on you. You were so kind to me when I was delivering your mail. You'd always have a heartwarming smile and your voice always made my stomach flutter whenever you talked. I always tried to cover it by talking officially and 'according to the Mailmare Rulebook', but at times, when I saw you smile and talk sweetly, I couldn't help but blush. But then I felt a depression when you went back in your house and hugged or kissed Snow Sweet". We reached a bench in front of a gilded fountain and sat down, side by side, watching Dinky run merrily through the vast garden. Ditzy rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, "This is my first date you know. I haven't even kissed a stallion before". I moved my arm around her and held her gently, "I can't believe no stallion has ever tried asking you out. You're the most amazing and strong mare I've ever known, and I'm not just saying that. Every I'm telling you is true". Ditzy lifted her head and gazed up to me, her yellow eyes sparkling in the impending moonlight, "Crimson... may I?" . Her breath was hot on my muzzle. I nodded, resting my arms on Ditzy's lower back. Ditzy wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. My pulse rate spiked incredibly, making my arms and body feel numb. I reflexively wrapped my arms around Ditzy's midsection, pulling her closer into me. She tasted sweet and almost delicious, like... like muffins. She opened her mouth and closed it back down, her lips brushing against mine. The whole sensation was moist, warm and incredible. All I could think of was the beautiful Pegasus that was held firmly in my arms, nothing else. I didn't want to think about anything else as Ditzy suddenly became my world. I moved forwards slightly to put us both at the same level, relieving the pressure bestowed upon Ditzy. I began to move my arms upwards, Ditzy took hold of them by my wrists and aided my movement. Ditzy reluctantly broke away, blushing lightly. I gazed deep into her dazzling yellow eyes, "Th-thank you, Crimson. That was wonderful". I nuzzled her lovingly, "You're wonderful, Ditzy". She exhaled and rested her head on my shoulder, "I haven't felt that happy with somepony other than Dinky before. I think... I love you". I should've been shocked, but I wasn't. This felt right, "Ditzy?". She wrapped her arms around my chest, "Yes, Crimson?". I moved my arms behind her head and stroked her hair gently, "I... I love you too. Will you be my special somepony?". Ditzy squeezed me affectionately, "More than anything". I coiled my arms around Ditzy and embraced her firmly, "Crimson! Mama!", Dinky was running towards us at a high speed, smiling happily. She stopped suddenly and skidded, halting directly in front of us, "Mama, is Crimson your very special somepony?". Ditzy smiled warmly, "Yes, Muffin, he is". Dinky sprang into the air, "Yay! My Mama has a special somepony!". She jumped up onto the park bench and hugged me as tightly as she could, "I told you Mama liked you!". Ditzy looked up, smiling almost tauntingly. I blushed, "Dinky and I were talking about you earlier. She loves you to pieces and thinks you are 'the best Mama in the whole world'. Then she found out that I... liked you". Dinky giggled, "Crimson, I know you more than like Mama. Saaaay it". Ditzy nodded, smiling playfully, "Yeah, Crimson, saaaay it". I leaned in and kissed Ditzy softly, "I love you, Miss Ditzy".


	3. Chapter 3: How Much I Love You

I pushed open the door, before stepping aside and point inwards officially, "Ladies first, I believe". Dinky and Ditzy giggled, "Such a gentleman". Dinky ran in, while Ditzy walked in slowly, purposely brushing her tail against my body. I let Ditzy enter, before pulling the door shut gently. "Mama, can I watch some TV?", Dinky ran towards the TV and switched it on, before jumping over the coffee table and onto the couch, "Oh, I don't know, Muffin. It's getting near to your bedtime. Why don't you go get in bed and I'll read you a bedtime story". Dinky nodded obediently, "Okay, Mama. I'll go brush my teeth first". Ditzy sat on the couch, before taking off her softcap, "Ohhh, my wings are killing me". I went over to her and sat down, "Rough day, my love?", Ditzy smiled, "(My love...) Yeah, the recipients are always far apart with different delivery times so there's no way to make a straight, comfortable and efficient path. It's putting so much pressure on my wings having to carry me back and forth, back and forth. Meh, I'll get over it soon enough". I shook my head, "No, no. I can't have my special somepony feel tense, why don't I... massage your wings?". Ditzy looked up and blushed a bit, "W-Would you? Pegasus wings are an awful lot of space to cover". I nodded, "It's no problem at all". Ditzy pushed the coffee table out to make more space on the living room floor, before turning around so I could massage her back. I moved behind her and sat on my knees, before rubbing my hooves together to warm them up. "Okay, tell me if I'm doing it wrong", Ditzy nodded, "Will do, Crimson". I looked them over, they look a tad swollen with the muscles pulled. I went with what I knew and pressed my hooves down gently on the muscle that connected the wings to the body. Once I had pushed down, I made slow, small circular motions, "Is this okay, Ditzy?". She nodded, "Y-Yeeaaahh...". I blushed a bit at her response. Once the muscle was taken care of, I ran my hooves down the muscle, searching for anymore swelling, eliciting a slight moan from Ditzy. I smirked lightly, "So are you enjoying your massage?", Ditzy giggled, "Very much, my love. Um, I'm a little sore around my wings, could you see to it, please?". I nodded, tracing my hoof along the connecting muscle and onto the outlining of Ditzy's left wing. I put my left hoof behind the outlining muscle, and pressed my right hoof onto the other to create a surface for pressure to be applied. "Mmmm-ah...", Ditzy exhaled and lowered her head, "How are your wings feeling, Ditzy?". She laid back into me, resting the back of her head onto my chest, "Good as new, but you don't have to stop". I looked down on her, from my perspective she looked upside down, "Why on Earth would I want to stop?". I ran my hoof across the inner connecting muscle, making Ditzy giggle, "You're good at this, we'll have to do this again sometime". Ditzy leaned back, her head just resting on my chest. I leaned down a bit, "Hey, Ditzy?". Ditzy smiled knowingly, "Yeah, Crimson?". Our muzzles were only inches apart. I was about to kiss, until Dinky giggled from her bedroom doorway. Ditzy blushed and smiled, "Let me just put Dinky to bed, then we'll pick up from here". She sat up fully, "Dinky, you mischevious little filly, I'll get you for this", Ditzy stood up and ran after Dinky, who squealed in playful fear before running off into her bedroom. I could hear them talking and laughing rather clearly, but their noise level gradually died down. I sat down on the couch, thinking about Ditzy. She drove me crazy, (in a good way). Just everything about her, there was nothing I didn't love about her. I was about to get up and go see her, but I felt a buzzing in my jacket pocket. Damn phone... I pulled my phone out and checked the caller ID. Mana? I swiped the answer tab quickly, "Hey, bro! How're you doing?". No response. "I knew you'd answer to him, you've been ignoring me all day". Snow. "I haven't been ignoring you, I was on... I was on a date", Snow grunted derisively, "So you are trying to do her. You're pathetic". I stood up, checked to see if Ditzy was out of Dinky's room yet, and went into my room. I shut the door behind me and sat on the far side of the bed, facing away from the door so Ditzy wouldn't hear, "What are you trying to achieve by being this way, Snow? What are you trying to win by being such a horrible pony? Do you get some kind of sick gratification from this? I left like you wanted, I left you with my daughter, I've done every bloody thing you've asked me to do! Can't you just leave me alone and let me be happy with Ditzy!?". Snow laughed tauntingly, "Happy? You're only with her for some easy sex you callous idiot. Happiness, fah. You've got nothing. And it's all your fault". I rubbed my eyes with my hoof to try and dissuade any unnecessary backlashy insults, "You know what, I'm tired of talking to you. All you're doing is hurling insults at me, even going as far as to steal my friend's phone just to verbally attack me. I'm tired of YOU, so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna hang up, go back to my special somepony and her daughter, two ponies who love me and care about me, and forget this ever happened because I don't care anymore, I trust Mana enough to keep what I care about alive and happy. So goodbye", I hung up before Snow could respond. I immediately powered my phone down to avoid her trying to call me back. I threw my phone onto my bed and covered my face with my hooves. "Crimson?", I looked up and turned around, Dinky was sat on my bed with Ditzy in the doorway, they both looked concerned and sympathetic, "Is that mean lady still being a bully?". I smiled at her innocence and nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry about it, kiddo, I'll be fine". Dinky jumped into me and hugged me tightly, "I jus' wanted to say goodnight before I go to bed. So goodnight!". I put my arms around her and squeezed her affectionately, "Goodnight, Dinky. Sleep tight". Dinky let go and ran back to Ditzy, "Come on, Mama, come tuck me in". Ditzy nodded, still looking a litte upset, "Okay, Muffin". I smiled at her, but she left too quickly to respond. I picked myself up and walked into the living room. Shortly after, Ditzy emerged from Dinky's room about to shut the door, "Good night, Muffin. Sleep well". The door clicked quietly, "Hey, Ditzy, are you okay?". She nodded, forcing a weak smile, "You wanna watch some TV?". I sat down and patted the seat next to me, "Only if you'll watch it with me". Ditzy walked over and sat next to me, lifting her hind legs up and resting them on the couch, "I'm sorry". I turned onto my side so I was facing Ditzy, "Sorry? What for?". Ditzy began tearing up, "I-I heard what she was saying to you about you moving in here. I've made you look like a charity case and weak in front of the mare you love". I hugged her tightly, she sobbed into my shoulder, "Ditzy, don't cry over her. She's a defensive and arrogant pony. And she is not the mare I love... you are". Ditzy pulled away, her eyes slightly red with tears, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry, I just don'-*umph*", I pushed forward and kissed her lovingly. I didn't want her to be upset, it wasn't her fault my ex-girlfriend was (to quote Mana) a wench. Ditzy shifted her weight onto me, making me slowly fall down the couch until I was on my back. She lowered her body further down, until her chest came into contact with mine. Ditzy had her hooves placed on my shoulders, still firmly locked in my embrace. She took hold of my hooves by the wrist and moved them down until I touching her flank. I pushed down on her bubble trio cutie mark, making her moan passionately through the kiss. Ditzy opened her mouth but didn't close it, so I seized the opportunity and clamped my mouth around hers. Her breathing rate escalated quickly, the only thing left to breathe was what the other partner exhaled. I was breathing in Ditzy's exhalations as she was breathing in mine. Any excess saliva was pleasantly deposited on the end of our muzzles, a sickly-sweet lubricant that allowed our lips to grind together easily. Ditzy lifted her hooves up and stroked the back of my head softly, brushing from top to bottom expertly. "Mmmf... mmm", I blushed at my involuntary noise release but Ditzy didn't seem to mind, she continued. Ditzy shifted her legs and locked them around my waist, rendering me unable to move my lower body. I moved my hooves downwards and inwards, letting them brush against Ditzy's inner thighs softly, making Ditzy shiver and moan in delight. I moved my hooves from Ditzy's inner thighs and wrapped them around Ditzy, before pulling her as far into me as I could. I held her there for a few seconds before breaking away, trying to get as much oxygen back into my lungs as possible. Ditzy was breathing normally, but still had an exhausted look with half-lidded eyes, "I love you, Crimson. So very, very much". I nuzzled her affectionately, "I love you more". Ditzy rested her head on my chest, "To love more than I love you is impossible. I thought you'd like to know that Dinky is beginning to see you more as a father. All I heard when I was tucking her in is how excited she is to finally have a daddy. She loves you to pieces, Crimson". I stroked Ditzy's hair gently, an immense feeling of being loved and wanted coursing through me, "I'm so happy to hear that. Dinky needs a father and I'd be proud to have her as my daughter. Just like I'm proud to have you as my very special somepony". Ditzy yawned and held onto me, "I'm tired, do you maybe want to catch an early night, tonight?". The thought of sleep sounded so wonderful and inviting, "Yeah, that'd be nice. I'm exhausted". Ditzy shuffled a bit trying to stand up, so I sat up, helping correct herself, "Thanks, Muffin". She rolled off of me and onto the floor, laying in a crouching position, before fully standing up. Ditzy turned around and headed for her bedroom, "You coming, Crimson?", I smiled playfully, "Yeah, I just wanna watch you walk away". Ditzy giggled mischeviously, before turning around and walking towards her bedroom door, swaying her hips and tail hypnotically. I watched intently, admiring her figure and graceful movements, "You're so beautiful, Ditzy. I just wanna say it. I love even mentioning your name: Ditzy", I stood up and walked over to her, "Ditzy, my love, won't you accompany me to bed?", I held my hoof out for her to hold. She smiled lovingly, "Of course I will, my love". Ditzy took firm hold of my hoof, we both walked into her bedroom side by side.

She turned around and sat on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, " Crimson... I-I think I can finally let go of the past now. I have you by my side to guide me through any trouble or hardships. I do... don't I?", I nodded, kneeling down and taking her hoof in mine, before planting a gentle kiss, "You always will, my love". Ditzy smiled, a small tear falling from her eye, "I'm so glad you're a part of my life now, Crimson. You've given my pride and joy a father, and myself a lover, a life partner, a shoulder to cry on, a guardian, not to mention a friend". I stood up, still holding Ditzy's hoof in mine, "No more tears, my love, I will always be those things and more. Whatever you want me to be, always know that as it will never change". Ditzy held my face in her free hoof, "I love you, Crimson. I did from the day I met you, and even more now. I can only hope you feel the same way about me, even with your feelings for Snow Sweet". I leaned forward and kissed Ditzy softly, "I have no more feelings for her, she brought me down to depths I thought unfathomable, and you brought me out of those depths. Even in the bleakest days my love for you has blossomed into something greater than I ever had with Snow Sweet. My heart belongs to you, as well as my soul, Ditzy. There is only one pony I want in my life, and that pony is you Ditzy. I love you, and only you". Ditzy pulled me down ontop of her, "I... I want you. Not for gratification but to pave over the painful memories of my first experience. I want to think of this as a display of love and not of lust and desire. I want to forget what happened, I want to let go of my past of pain and suffering, and begin a future with you of love and partnership. Would you please do that for me?". I pulled her into another kiss, as an acceptance of her proposal, "I would want nothing more". Ditzy exhaled in relief, "Thank you, my love". I gently kissed her muzzle, moving down gradually, wanting to feel and love every inch of her. I gently unbuttoned her vest, which Ditzy carefully removed from her body and threw to the side. I pulled down her light blue mailmare shorts delicately, before throwing them to the same pile as her vest. Even though we rarely wore clothes, Ditzy looked like a naked goddess. I reached her lower abdomen, close to her modesty, "Are you ready, my love?", Ditzy bit her lip and nodded, "Y-Yes, Crimson". I travelled the final few inches, before kissing her femness gently. Ditzy shivered in ecstasy, "Y-Yes...". I traced my tongue along her gently and slowly, preparing her for the main process. I continued a vertical pattern for a few moments, before increasing my speed and intensity. I ran my tongue up fully, covering her femness, before kissing softly when I reached the top, "C-C-Crimson, I...". I pushed my tongue inwards, making Ditzy gasp, before moaning sensually. I withdrew slowly, a transparent thread of juices and saliva clinging to my muzzle, "I think I'm ready, Crimson". I nodded, taking position above Ditzy, "If you want me to stop, just tell me", she nodded, her golden eyes sparkling, "I will, but please hurry, Crimson. Make me yours". I prepared myself, pushing forward for one more kiss from my love, she responded softly. I didn't want to break away, neither did she. I pressed down with a bit more pressure to brace myself and Ditzy. I pushed into Ditzy slowly, she tensed and went further into the kiss. I continued to push inwards, until Ditzy gasped sharply. I broke away from the kiss, "Are you okay?", she nodded, "Better than okay, my love. Please... please continue. I want you". I planted myself onto the bed, a hoof on either side of Ditzy, before pushing in a bit more. I pulled further out, my strength and vigor melting away under the intensity, before pushing back in. With a pattern developed, I focused on other parts to enhance her experience. I leaned inwards and bit down on her neck gently, Ditzy rewarded me with a sensual moan of delight. I increased my speed and force slightly, hoping to please my partner. Ditzy held onto me tightly, eyes shut, "C-Crimson... I... aaaahhh...", Ditzy exhaled passionately as she finished. I was about to withdraw but Ditzy locked her legs around my waist, "D-Don't stop, C-Crimson... please...". I obliged, pushing forward with a bit more force than before. Ditzy was gazing at me with half-lidded eyes, I put my hoof on the back of her head, before pulling her closer towards me so I could feel her breath on my muzzle. Ditzy was breathing rapidly, her mouth slightly open, almost as if in invitation. I pushed forward and kissed her, where she surprised me by pushing her tongue into my mouth, running it coarsely around the inside. Her saliva tasted different, almost like a sweet viscous syrup that was hot and sticky. Ditzy pulled my head down roughly, pushing her tongue into my throat, making my sight go blurry and triggering the pressure build-up. I held onto Ditzy and rolled over, putting her on top and in control. Ditzy seized the opportunity immediately, but had little strength left in her, so she could only lazily grind against my body, "Crimson, I think I'm...", I wanted to finish at the same time as my partner, so I held onto her waist, increasing the speed of her movements drastically. Ditzy moved in time with me, intensifying our joint pleasure, "Crimsoooon, fa-Aaaaaaahhh!", I pulled Ditzy into one final kiss as we finished simultaneously. Our passions exploded, overwhelming us with amazing sensations. I forced my eyes shut in an effort to prevent calling out into the kiss, but it was too strong, "Mmmmmffaahh!". Ditzy held onto me tightly, pushing herself all the way down, making me feel dizzy with pleasure. I continued the kiss clumsily for another few seconds, before lowering myself slowly on top of Ditzy. I rested my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat slow down as she relaxed. The only sounds came from my light, quick breaths and Ditzy's exhausted, long inhalations. I mustered up the remainder of my strength and pulled myself to eye level with Ditzy. She turned onto her side, embracing me lovingly, before lifting her head up and pulling me into a gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Ditzy pulled away slowly, smiling warmly, "I always thought this would be memorable, but that was more than what I expected. I look forward to our future together, Crimson". She laid her head down on my shoulder, about to fall asleep. I kissed her forehead affectionately, "I look forward to it too, my love". I wrapped my arms around her firmly, before resting my head on hers and shutting my eyes, dreaming about what was soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Out

**"Crimsooonn...", I felt somepony nudging me gently, "Wake up, Crimsoonn... Mama's making us breakfast". I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Dinky sat beside me, shaking me gently, "Oh, good morning, Dinky. Did you sleep well?". Dinky smiled, "Good morning, Crimson! I slept fine, thank you for asking. Come on, Mama's making us pancakes!". Mmm, I was starving, "That sounds good, I'll get up in a moment". I bent my elbows in an attempt to support myself, but my arms wobbled and fell out from under me, "Pfft, great. Could you give me a hoof, Dinky?". Dinky laughed, "Okay! On three! One, two...", Dinky pulled my arm with all of her strength, "Three!". I flew forward and crashed onto the carpet flooring, "Oof! Ow...", Dinky gasped, "Crimson! Are you okay?". I stood up slowly, my weakened legs adjusted steadily, "Yeah, thanks for the help, kiddo", I ruffled her mane affectionately, to which Dinky giggled warmly. She took hold of my hoof, "Come on, Crimson!". She lead me out of the bedroom and into the living room, Ditzy was stood over a grill, stirring something while quietly singing. Dinky let go of my hoof and went to sit on the sofa. I walked up behind Ditzy and wrapped my arms around her abdomen, resting my head on her shoulder, "Morning, hon". Ditzy giggled, leaning her head back onto my shoulder, "Morning, handsome. Sleep well?". I gently stroked her stomach, "Very well, how about you?", she smilled, "Probably the best sleep I've ever had. I never thanked you properly", Ditzy moved her hoof behind my head and pulled me down to meet her kiss. She clamped her mouth over mine softly, warming me up more than coffee ever could, before closing her mouth over mine, sending little electrical pulses through my body. I coiled my arms around Ditzy's stomach, pressing her body against mine. Ditzy broke away, a small blush spread across her face, "So, thanks". I nuzzled her gently, "You're welcome, my love. Your cooking smells delicious might I add", she smiled proudly, "Thanks, Crimson. But I'm afraid Dinky gets the first one". Ditzy lifted the golden-caramel pancake off the skillet and placed it on a small plate, "Breakfast, Muffin!". Dinky charged into the kitchen, "Yay! I love your pancakes, Mama. Can I have some syrup please?". Ditzy nodded, "Of course, let me just get it for you", she reached up high in the cupboard, searching for the syrup bottle. Ditzy continued to reach higher, even standing on one leg, accidentally making her tail and flank press against my abdomen. My face flushed red as Ditzy was completely unaware, "Aaaaannndd, got it!", she brought down a small bottle of golden syrup and gave it to Dinky, "Don't put too much on now, Muffin". Dinky nodded, casually trotting off to go watch TV, "Okay, Mama". Ditzy poured a large amount of batter onto the skillet, "Now for your pancake". I resumed cuddling her over the stove, "Thank you, hon. But why don't you eat first? You need to be up and ready for work". Ditzy smiled, "Today isn't a mail day, got all day off". I squeezed her softly, "Great! Us three should do something today. Maybe a picnic in the park, just you, me and Dinky". Ditzy sighed happily, "I'd love that, I-ooh...", Ditzy hunched over a bit and held her stomach. "What's wrong? Are you alright?", she nodded, "Yeah, just a little off today, it's nothing. Anyway, a picnic sounds lovely, Dinky loves picnics". I exhaled in relief, "Good, good. We'll all eat, shower and head out. It looks beautiful outside". Ditzy nodded, before flipping the pancake onto a plate and pushing it aside for me, "There's your breakfast, my love. I hope you enjoy it". I kissed her on the side of her face, "I'm sure I will", I picked up the plate and went to go sit with Dinky who was watching a game review for Ponymon X/Y. "Hey, Dinky. Me and your Mama were thinking of taking you to the park for a picnic today. Does that sound good to you?", Dinky beamed, "Oh wow! Me and Mama haven't been out on a picnic for ages! That sounds awesome!". I sat down, lifting my arm up as an invitation to cuddle with Dinky. She sat next to me and pulled my arm down onto her shoulders, "It's fun having a daddy". I smiled, loving the feeling of being wanted, "It's fun having you as my daughter, Dinky. You're a wonderful young filly". Dinky wriggled a bit, making herself comfortable, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "I'm so happy you're my Mama's special somepony. She's been wanting somepony for so long. When I used to go to bed in Ponyville, I used to hear her cry in her bedroom after she tucked me in". I stroked Dinky's hair gently, "Your Mama won't have to cry anymore, I promise I'll be here for the both of you. My special somepony and my daughter". Ditzy came over and sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder, "What are you two talking about?". I moved my arm behind Ditzy and rubbed her forearm affectionately, "Nothing, hon. We were just talking about how wonderful you are". Ditzy blushed slightly, "Thank you both. Has Crimson told you about our picnic, Dinky?", she nodded, "Yes, Mama, I'm excited for it! Are we going soon?". I nodded, "Yep, we just have to eat our breakfast first, me and your Mama are gonna take a shower then we'll all go to the park". Dinky held onto my arm tightly, wrapping it around her shoulders gently, "You comfortable, Dinky?", she nodded, "Yup, your arms are warm". Ditzy finished her pancake and placed the plate on the coffee table, "Crimson, aren't you gonna eat?". I chuckled, "Well, I would, but my arms are pre-occupied right now...", Ditzy and Dinky began to shuffle out of my grasp, so I pulled them both back into my arms, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to cuddle". Ditzy and Dinky giggled, "You're a big softie, Crimson". I kissed Dinky on the head and turned to kiss Ditzy on the muzzle, "I know, but it's only 'cuz I love you both so much". Dinky laughed happily, kissing my forearm affectionately. Ditzy turned my head so I could face her, "Dinky's right, you _are _a big softie", she held my face still and kissed me softly, "But that's one of the main reasons as to why I love you so". I smiled warmly, "I love you too, Ditzy". Dinky stood up on my knees, "Hey!". Ditzy picked her up and placed her between us, "We both love you too, Dinky", Ditzy and I kissed Dinky on the side of her face playfully, before hugging her tightly between us. "Crimson, do you want to get that shower soon?", I nodded, "Yeah, I'll get in soon, why do you want one first?". Ditzy glanced at me over Dinky, smiling suggestively, "We could take one... together". I blushed, but liked the idea, "How about now?". Ditzy nodded, taking hold of my hoof and pulling me towards the bathroom, "We'll be back in a moment, Dinky, okay?", Dinky nodded, watching the TV and oblivious to our plans, "Okay, Mama". Ditzy pushed me into the bathroom, before shutting the door behind us quietly, smiling like a teenager. She hopped into the lengthy shower cubicle, inviting me in with a swish of her tail. I stepped in, closing the shutter door behind me. Ditzy turned the water on, it was warm and relaxing as it spurted from the showerhead, wetting us both quickly. Ditzy's hair flattened into a small, golden patch atop her head, she still looked beautiful, maybe even more so. She draped her arms on my shoulder, "I dreamt of you last night". I placed my hooves on her waist, "Really? What about?". Ditzy rested her head on my shoulder, "Just about us three. Dinky's happy, I'm more than happy, are you?". I nodded, holding her firmly, "More than I have ever been, Ditzy, never doubt it". Ditzy started to lay back, pulling me ontop of her, "I just love looking up at you, Crimson, especially with the way your hair drapes over your eyes". I blushed, flattered, "I just love your hair and your eyes, they're both just beautiful. Your hair is like a golden waterfall and I could just stare into your eyes all day". Ditzy pushed forward to kiss me hungrily, only lasting a second or two, "I'm sorry, I've just been waiting for it for a while now. I just love the way you kiss, even when you don't anticipate it". I pressed my muzzle against hers, brushing my tongue against her lips, "Crimson, you're so weird. But I like it, do it again". I smiled and leaned forwards to do it again, but this time Ditzy pulled my head down and closed her mouth around my tongue, pressing hers against mine. I closed my mouth around hers, wanting to taste her sweet flavour again. Due to her recent pancake breakfast she tasted so sweet with the syrup as well as her natural flavour. The only noises around were the occassional wet, kissing noises and the constant pattering of water against enamel. I added more pressure into the kiss, slowly pushing Ditzy's head back onto the bathtub, until the back of her head touched the enamel, splaying her hair outwards. Ditzy wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me downwards until my legs were straightened and laying on the bathtub floor, before gently stroking the back of my head, one of my shamefully (and unorthodox) sensitive spots. I felt her smirk, fully aware of what she was doing, "Dttzyy, *mmmmff*, sttppp". Ditzy broke away, "Stop? Why ever would I stop?". I bit my lip, trying to suppress myself from moaning, "B-Because I... ah... I'm really sensitive... mmm, there. Y-You know I ammm...". Ditzy giggled, "Crimson, you silly thing, you. Your sensitivity is the whole reason I chose that area in particular", she kissed my muzzle playfully, "By the way, don't think I didn't notice that sneaky little feel in the kitchen". I blushed, "Um, that was an... accident", that was only half true. She grinned, "Sure, sure. Come on, we'd better get cleaned up, Dinky wants to go on a picnic". I nodded, standing up fully before offering my hoof to Ditzy, she took it and pulled herself up too, "Thank you, Muffin". Ditzy turned around with a flourishing twist of her head, throwing her beautiful mane back, "Crimson, could you get my back please?". I smiled, "Sure thing, my love", I picked up the bottle of strawberry scented shower gel, squirting a moderate amount into my hoof, before running it across Ditzy's back. Ditzy let out a sigh of contentment, "Thank you, Crimson". I pressed my hoof down and ran it along Ditzy's upper body, down to her lower body. Once I had finished on her lower back, I slowly traced my hoof along her flank and upper legs, "Mmm... n-no, wait, don't get me started, we m-made plans", I smirked, "Oh, so this _does_ get you started?". Ditzy exhaled in humour, "Don't try it, Crimson. I'll punish you for it". I placed myself above her, my arms crossing over hers "You get one bail-out. Next time, you're mine". Ditzy turned her head, her muzzle pressing against mine, "Is that a promise?", I kissed her muzzle playfully, "Next time, Ditzy. Next time".**

**Ditzy and Dinky were sat talking in the living room while I made the picnic basket in the kitchen. Two daisy sandwiches for Dinky and Ditzy, one lettuce, cucumber and mustard sandwich for me. "Crimson!", I turned my head, "Yeah, Dinky?", she jumped up onto the couch, "When we go to the park can we visit the Common Square? On the tourist map it says that the Common Square has all the retail outlets that are often found in villages like Ponyville and Manehattan! We could buy USG: Equestria to play together!". I nodded, still tending to the picnic basket, "Sure thing, Dinky. We've got plenty of time. What'd you say, Ditzy?". I wrapped the sandwiches up in cling film, before tossing them into the basket, "Sure, Muffin. After we've eaten. I'd like to see if they have Caramel's Sweet Emporium too. They have this honey and chilli sauce that sounds great on pasta", Ew, "Honey and chilli? On _pasta_? That has to be some kind of illness craving, oh! Are you feeling okay after that stomach cramp this morning?". Ditzy sighed, "Yes, Crimson, I'm fine. It was just a little cramp, I'm fine, but thank you for your concern, my love". I folded a small, red-checkered blanket up and placed it in the basket, "Okay, all ready. I'll pick us up some sweets while we're out". Dinky ran to the door, "Come on, Mama, let's go!". Ditzy smiled, "Coming, Muffin. Crimson can you-agh!", Ditzy fell back onto the couch, clutching her abdomen and wincing in pain. "Ditzy!", I ran over to her, "Are you all right?". She nodded, still covering her abdomen, "Yeah, it's just a bit of a stomach cramp, maybe I'm just hungry. It's nothing really, Crimson, I'm fine". Ditzy stood up, I placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Ditzy, if you're feeling ill we can put this off until tomorrow. I don't want you hurting yourself". She hugged me tightly, "I know you're concerned, but I'm fine. Everypony gets stomach cramps. Come on, I wanna get some fresh air anyway".**

**I laid the checkered blanket out on the short-cut grass, smoothing out the edges until it was one big red/white patch. Ditzy inhaled deliberately before exhaling in content, "The air is so refreshing, don't you think, my love?". I opened up the wicker picnic basket and laid out the three sandwiches, "Yeah, it's quite relaxing. We should come out here more often". Dinky rolled around in the grass, humming happily, "Having fun, Muffin?", she stopped and nodded, "The grass is so soft! Oh! Is it time to eat? I'm hungry!". Ditzy laughed, "You just had breakfast! Where does all that food go?", she turned to me, "I wish I could eat as much as Dinky and not gain weight. I could eat as much chocolate as I want". Dinky ran to us, leaping onto the blanket, before toppling and rolling for about a metre or two, "You alright, kiddo?". Dinky stood up and shook herself off, "Yeah! I'm fine, can I have a sandwich now?". I threw her sandwich, "Catch", Dinky jumped up, caught her sandwich and stuck a perfect landing, "Thanks, Crimson!". Ditzy giggled, "Oh, Dinky. Where's mine, Crimson?". I passed Ditzy her lunch, "Hope you like it, hon", she took it and smiled, "Thanks, Crimson. Say, when we get to Common Square, could we find a market? We're running low on food". I unwrapped my sandwich and took a bite, enjoying the cooling vegetables, "Sure thing. We have to make sure we get USG: Equestria for Dinky, too". Ditzy sighed, a little sadness evident, "Crimson, I don't think I have enough money to get her that game, maybe in a few months when it's cheaper and we have a better income", I took another large bite out of my sandwich, thinking for a moment, "Well, I could pull a double shift. Maybe work an extra day or something. After all this Ponyville nonsense and moving house I think both you and Dinky deserve some kind of compensation for your struggles. _I _could buy the game". Ditzy smiled lightly, "I appreciate your offer but I can't ask you to pay forty bits for a video game. And you're worthy of compensation too for _that _whole situation", I shook my head, "It's okay, it's not too bad. My best friend is acting as a surrogate father for my daughter, which is all I really care about as far as Ponyville is concerned. Right now my concern lies with you and Dinky, so a game is no big deal for me. Besides, we haven't got much else to worry about have we?".**

**Surprisingly, the Common Square was far less packed than the City Center, I could actually hear myself think, "So, Ditzy, let's look for a Market", Dinky held on to my arm, "I think I see one over there". Ditzy pointed to a small congregation of green stalls and banners. We began walking to the Market, observing the shops we passed. Many of which were quite interesting like a Retro Shop that held loads of memorabilia from my childhood, a video game shop (Dinky was the first to spot it) and also a massive sweet shop labelled Bon Bon's Bazaar. We reached the Market, searching through the various stalls that had general, everyday ingredients like eggs, milk, flour and bread. Ditzy dropped a few of these into the forest green plastic basket we picked up, "We can actually have a real meal tonight. All we need now is... hmm... ah! Asparagus". Dinky pointed desperately at a stall, "Over there! It's the last one!". Ditzy walked at a slightly increased speed to reach it before anypony else did. She reached the stall and asked to purchase it, until a yellow pegasus tapped her on the shoulder... Fluttershy? Dinky and I ran over to Ditzy to meet her, "Hey, Fluttershy! I haven't seen you in a while", Fluttershy smiled warmly, "Oh, hello, Crimson!", her face dropped into a slightly suspicious glance, "Where's Snow Sweet and Rose?". Somepony nudged me from behind in a bit of an unfriendly manner, "Yeah! Where is she? Are you cheating on her?", I twisted around, rather annoyed at this... Rainbow Dash! "We broke up. Also I'd appreciate it if you kept your hooves to yourself", she glared at me, "Why'd you break up?". I scoffed, offended, "Mind your own business!". Ditzy pulled my arm, "Crimson, let's go", Rainbow Dash laughed mockingly, "Derpy!? What're you doing here?". Ditzy blushed out of nervousness, "I... I moved away from Ponyville". Rainbow Dash laughed again, "Why? Did you wanna destroy Canterlot's Town Hall too? Did you ever actually fully pay that fine? Oh, wait, you didn't have too, Applejack bailed you out of it", Rainbow Dash's expression took on more of a begrudging look. Ditzy was moving closer towards me, obviously quite intimidated. I held her hoof comfortingly, "R-Rainbow Dash, j-just leave me alone. I moved out of Ponyville to get away from... from ponies like-like you!". Rainbow Dash glared at Ditzy, advancing menacingly, "What do you mean 'ponies like me', Walleyes?". I placed myself between the two, defending Ditzy, "Back off". Dinky stood defensively, glaring at Rainbow Dash, "Leave her alone!". Rainbow Dash squared up to me, "Move, this has nothing to do with you", I pushed her back, fully aware of her capacities, "I said back off. Now!". Rainbow Dash shoved me, "And what are you gonna do about it?". I tensed my frontal arm muscles, "Last chance, back off or else". Rainbow Dash swung her hoof and connected with my face, creating the sound of a large crack and knocking my head sideways. Ditzy, Dinky and Fluttershy gasped at this, "Woah, Crimson, I'm sorry! I just got a bit too worked up. Are you okay?". I brushed my hoof across my muzzle, picking up a trail of blood. I didn't feel any pain, only intense hatred and a burning desire to snap Rainbow Dash's neck. Rainbow Dash reached forward and brushed some of the blood off my face, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I just got a little too worked up. Oh, man, you're bleeding pretty bad". I knocked her hoof away, "You'd be bleeding pretty bad too if I just cracked you in the face with a blunt object". Four ponies ran to the sight of the argument, "Rainbow Dash!", it was Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack. Rarity caught sight of the blood and gasped, Pinkie Pie gasped too but in a much more drastic tone, Applejack sighed as if she had seen it all before whereas Twilight was just staring in amazement, "Rainbow Dash, w-what did you just do?". I wiped some more of the blood off my face, "It wasn't obvious?", Rainbow Dash reached over to try and help me again but I knocked her hoof away, "Crimson, I'm sorry. I just got worked up, I'm sorry!". Applejack stepped forward, "For Celestia's sake, Rainbow ya can't jus' knock a pony in th' face jus' 'cause y'all got 'worked up'. Are y'alright, Crimson?". I grimaced sarcastically, "Yeah, a facial wound is just tons-a-fun". Rainbow Dash looked away and rubbed her arm shamefully, "Sorry...". Applejack waved the rest of the crowd away, "Go on, y'all. Ain't nothing for y'all to be watching", she pulled out a small rag, "Clean yerself up, Crimson, y'all most saturated in it". I took it and wiped my face, almost dying the rag completely red, "Jeez, I didn't think I could bleed this much from a punch". Applejack turned and nodded to the other five, "Go on to th' castle, y'all, ah'll take it from here". Rainbow Dash stepped forward again, "Crimson, I'm sorry, please acknowledge me so I know you know", I rolled my eyes, "Be as sorry as you want it still doesn't change what you said to Ditzy. Now go". She sighed and lowered her head, walking away with Fluttershy. I turned around, "Ditzy, you okay?", she nodded lightly, staring in shock, "C-Crimson, y-you're bleeding pretty bad", Dinky was hugging me tightly, "Crimson, are you okay?". I ruffled her hair, "I'm fine, Dinky. I can't even feel it". Applejack held my face still, "Ah can't see where y'all injured, yer bleedin' too much. We should get you to th' hospital". I shook my head, "I'll be fine, AJ. Besides, I've had enough excitement for one day".**


	5. Chapter 5: Tensions

**I sat back on the couch, exhaling in relief, "Feels good to sit down, do you two want to join me?". Dinky beamed and leapt to the seat beside me, snuggling up next to me, "Come sit with us Mama!". Ditzy forced a weak smile, "I'd like to, Muffin, but my stomach hurts. I'm gonna go get some sleep". I held onto her arm as she passed, "Are you sure you're okay? I want to know if you're coming down with something" she shrugged, "I should be okay, just a little under the weather. Make sure Dinky eats before she goes to bed". I kissed her hoof comfortingly, "Will do, my love. Sleep well". Ditzy brushed her hoof across my mane, "Good night, Crimson", she walked away and entered her bedroom, shutting the door gently. "Just you and me, tonight, Dinky. Wanna watch a movie or something?", Dinky shrugged, "Maybe we could just watch some TV, films take a while to get in to. Ooh! We could watch the new series of The Equestrian Undead!". I nodded, "Sounds good, I'm gonna make us some dinner because I am starving". I got **_**back **_**up and walked into the kitchen, before raiding the cupboards for something to eat. Pizza, pasta, lasagne, all the good stuff, "Is pizza okay, Dinky?". Dinky nodded happily, "Yeah, I love pizza!". I pulled the pizza box out of the cupboard, "It's just marg... marga... magart... cheese pizza, okay?". Dinky giggled, "Margharita, and that's fine", I shook my head in jest, opening the box and gently pushing the pizza into the oven which was now radiating with heat. I closed the oven and went back to sit with Dinky, "The Equestrian Undead isn't on for a while, let's just watch Pony v. Food for a bit". I shrugged, "Sure, it'll help us work up an appetite", I wrapped my arm around Dinky and pulled her close to me. "Are you sure Mama is alright, Crimson? She doesn't look well at all", I sighed, "I don't think she's alright either, sweetie, but she's adamant that she is okay. If it were up to me I'd take her to the hospital, but I worry too much sometimes so maybe I'm just being silly". Dinky nodded, "Okay, then. Oh, um, Crimson?", she spoke in a nervous (somewhat embarased) tone. "What's up?", Dinky shuffled a bit, "You know you and Mama?", I laughed a bit, "Well, yeah". Dinky's face was becoming incredibly heated, "Well, um, ah, will I... ever have a... little... brother or sister?". My stomach dropped in realisation. Ditzy was pregnant! "D-D-Dinky... I-I think you might". Dinky cheered quietly while my insides were on fire: Ditzy was pregnant! With our child! No wonder she was sick... Morning sickness! But maybe she's not... maybe this is one big, BIG coincidence, maybe even a laughable one. Well, I'm not really in the mood to laugh right now, Ditzy's pregnant! Well, maybe, I don't know if she is or not! "Daddy, why aren't you more excited? You're gonna have another baby! And Mama is too! And I'm gonna have a brother or sister! What's wrong?", Dinky's eyes were glistening lightly in excitement, making my fears melt away. "I... well, when you actually realise you're gonna have a baby, it's quite scary Dinky. But you **_**are **_**right, I should be excited. Well, I'm not entirely sure if it's true or not. We need to get checked out first", I stood up, "I'm gonna go ask your Mama to come to the hospital, I need you to promise you will **_**NOT **_**tell her that she may be having a baby. Not because it's a bad thing, though, she may just be surprised, and sometimes surprises cause stress, and stress is bad for babies. Okay?", Dinky nodded, "You can count on me, Dad!"**

**Oohh, I felt awful. Illness sucks, even more when your daughter and your boyfriend suddenly want to walk to the hospital. The hospital that's about three miles away, "Crimson, hon, I know you're concerned about me, but can we please go home? I'm exhausted and tired and sick". Crimson held my hoof affectionately, "Just wait a moment, my love, I just want to check something. Maybe you'll be happy with the results". The examination room door opened and in came a nurse, "Hello, Ms. Ditzy and Mr. Crimson, I'll be your nurse today. My name is Nurse Sweetheart and I specialise in obstetrics and gynaecology. Are we expecting a little girl or boy?". Crimson smiled at me warmly, "Now, I don't know for certain but we may have... conceived last night. The illness also made me think that you were pregnant. Just, can you take the exam so we can be sure?". I stared at him, I could be pregnant!? "Come on, Mama! I wanna know if I have a brother or sister!", Dinky was beaming excitedly, "Crimson, I... okay, I'll take the test. But why didn't you tell me this when we left?", Crimson blushed a bit, "Heh, well, I'm not sure, I was just really excited and thought that would be best. We could be having a child! Dinky could have a little brother or sister!", Dinky nodded in agreement, "I want a little sister most of all! But a brother would be nice too!". Aw, how sweet of them to think that way... but I was still pretty infuriated that Crimson didn't tell me about my own bloody pregnancy! "I suppose thats _one _way to think of it, hon. What does this test entail, Nurse?", the Nurse pushed open an adjoined door, "We just check for a heartbeat and if we can't find one we do a fertility test, but that _rarely _happens. We'll just be a moment, Mr. Crimson and Mrs. Dinky". I obeyed and walked into the room, leaving Dinky and Crimson to merrily converse over the baby. Nurse Sweetheart shut the door gently, "Okay, Ms. Ditzy, if you just lay on this gurney and we'll get started", I nodded, laying back on the blue mattress, "Your partner is so sweet, it's rare to find a stallion who is excited to have a child, even more rare when the mare doesn't know!", I laughed lightly, "Yeah, he is sweet, he just isn't the brightest when it comes to choosing the ponies to inform about their pregnancy". Nurse Sweetheart pressed a stethoscope onto my stomach, gently circulating to search for a heartbeat, "I wouldn't be too mad at him, he just seems so excited. Is he very paternal?", I nodded, "Yeah, he and his ex-girlfriend had a child, but he had to move because of an argument. Even though Crimson already had a daughter he took to Dinky almost instantly. Now the two are almost inseperable, which I'm glad about, they both love each other to pieces. I just hope the new child won't be favoured over Dinky or vice versa, not that Crimson would be like that. Have you found a heartbeat yet?". Nurse Sweetheart looked a little concerned, "Um, no, but when did you conceive?", I sat up, "Y-Yesterday night, why?". Nurse Sweetheart exhaled, "May I perform a fertility test?". I nodded, not wanting to know what she had to do, "Now, don't be concerned, the test is one hundred percent safe, it won't take long". I shut my eyes, blocking out any uncomfortable feelings. I thought about Crimson, Dinky and the new child. One happy... family. Crimson, me, Dinky and the baby. What would we call him or her? We'd have to think about that a lot. Crimson and I can provide enough so no worries there. Would Dinky get jealous? Babies need a lot of attention and maybe she'd get brushed to the sidelines unintentionally. Nurse Sweetheart moved to a file cabinet, "You can stand up now", she sounded a little confused, "May I ask a few, slightly personal questions?". I pulled up a chair and sat down, "Of course". Nurse Sweetheart sat down, "Okay, firstly, you are fertile. You can conceive and birth, etcetera. When you both copulated, did he...", I nodded, my face burning, "Okay, right. I've got a hypothesis... not a pleasant one but a hypothesis. Now, are you absolutely sure that he... succeeded?", I nodded, burying my face in my hooves in embarassment, "Oh, I see. Well, may I perform another test? This one is slightly more... invasive. I have to take a sample... I'll leave it at that". I sighed, "Do what you have to do. I wanna be one hundred percent sure of this".**

**"So what do you think we should call the baby?", Dinky smiled happily, "Ooh! I-I thought of a really AWESOME name earlier, but I forgot it... But I think I can think of one! Um, how about... Sapphire? For a girl? Sapphire Dream! Or maybe... um... I can't think of a boy name...". I hugged her tightly, "Oohh, I'm so excited, Dinky! We're gonna have a bigger family! Four of us! You'll have somepony to be a role model for and they'll look up to you so you gotta be... uh, role-model-y. But I know you're already a role model so that's taken care of. I just can't get over it... your Mama and I are gonna have a baby!", Dinky beamed proudly, "And I'm gonna have a little brother or sister!". Nurse Sweetheart opened the door, looking incredibly upset, "Crimson... can you come in here please?". My heart sank, "Uh, sure. What's wrong?", Dinky looked up, "What's wrong, Miss? Is the baby okay?". Nurse Sweetheart didn't move, "Please... come in". Dinky stood at my side, following me into the room.**

**Crimson and Dinky entered the room, both looking concerned, "Mama? Is everything okay?". Crimson sat down next to me, I looked at him and forced a smile. I can't believe it... Crimson was going to be heartbroken. Mortified, even. "Mr. Crimson... this is rather difficult to say. Ms. Ditzy has been told and she agrees that, we should tell you in a way that spares at least some of your feelings", Crimson glanced at me quizzically, "What's going on, Ditzy?", I held his hoof, "I think it'd be better for the Nurse to explain, my love". He turned his attention to Nurse Sweetheart, "Now, I've performed a fertility test on Ms. Ditzy", Crimson hung his head, "I thought you only did that if you couldn't find a heartbeat". Nurse Sweetheart sighed, "I know. The test results showed that Ms. Ditzy is in fact fertile", Crimson exhaled in relief, "Oh thank Celestia, we can just try again, right? I mean, conception doesn't always happen there are times when a mare is more fertile like... like in estrus, right?", (Oh no...), "M-Mr. Crimson, I'm afraid that can't happen. I hada hypothesis, which was proven when I performed another test. I tested a sample of both of your reproductive cells and... I'm afraid that you, Mr. Crimson... are infertile". Crimson's hopeful smile dropped into a hopeless nothing, "W-What? B-But I've had a child before. How am I infertile?", Dinky was staring at me, "Mama, what does infertile mean? Is the baby okay?". Crimson began tearing up, "B-But... I've had a child, her name is Rose Sweet how am I infertile?", Nurse Sweetheart sighed, "I don't know, but your reproductive cells are... well, deformed. You can't impregnate a mare. I'm sorry". Crimson sat down, a tear rolling down his cheek, "Ditzy, does this mean you and I can never have a child together?", I was at a loss for words, "I-I-I d-don't know, Crimson... Maybe we should talk about this at home".**

**Crimson stepped into the apartment, completely silent during the entire journey. Dinky was at his side the entire time, "Don't be upset, Daddy. I love you! I-I made you a drawing yesterday! Let me go get it!", she trotted towards her bedroom, "Ditzy... we can't have a child together can we?". Dinky stopped, "But... Crimson, I thought I was your child? I thought you could be my Daddy and I could be your daughter", Crimson didn't even acknowledge what she said, "We can never have a child. I can never have a child again...". Dinky scowled, obviously very hurt, "Fine! I-I didn't want to be your daughter anyway!". Crimson looked up, "Dinky, I'm sorry... I just...", Dinky blinked deliberately, trying to stop any tears surfacing, "You said I wasn't your child! You lied to me! You said you loved me! You said I was your daughter! You said you were proud to have me as your daughter! I... I hate you, Crimson!", Dinky turned around and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.**

**"Ditzy... I'm sorry", she hugged me affectionately, "It's okay, hon. Dinky gets very upset sometimes, she's just grown very attached to you because she's never had a dad before. It's been tough for her to grow up with only one parent, she even got bullied for it back in Ponyville. She might just be having conflicting feelings right now". I shook my head, "I don't know why I said that... Dinky _is _my child. I don't care if I'm not her real dad, I still love her unconditionally. I'm gonna try and say sorry". Ditzy smiled lightly, "Good". I walked to Dinky's bedroom door and knocked lightly, "Dinky? Can I come in?". I heard something thud against the door, "No! Go away!". I tried to push the door open but something was keeping it shut, "I said go away, Crimson!". I let go of the door handle, "Crimson... just leave her for a bit, she just needs to cool down". I sighed in despair, "I'm sorry, Dinky". Ditzy entered the kitchen, "Crimson, don't be upset. Even the most perfect of children have bad days and uncontrollable emotions. Come in here and help me cook". I silently obeyed, wandering over to the kitchen, "I've already put the pizza in the oven, we just need to turn it on to cook it". Ditzy giggled, trying to lighten the mood, "Pizza? Why not something more filling like... pasta?". I flicked the oven on, letting the pizza cook, "Dinky said she loves pizza, I thought she'd like it for dinner". Ditzy sighed, "Crimson, come on, children will do this", I shook my head roughly, "She's not _my _child! I shouldn't of been like that to her! She loved me and looked up to me and I tried to replace her with another child! She was heartbroken, Ditzy... and it's my fault. I'm a bloody monster". I sat down on one of the kitchen stools surrounding the miniature, rectangle table, "She said she loved me. She said how excited she was to have a daddy. And I... I made her cry, Ditzy... she cried because of me...". Ditzy embraced me comfortingly, "I know it hurts, Crimson. You care about her and you love her, I do too. It wasn't intentional, you were just fazed by the recent news. Dinky doesn't even know what fertility is let alone the upset it causes when you find out you can't have a child. Dinky will be fine, you can't stay mad at someone you love for long, you'll always go back to them, no matter what". I wrapped my arms around Ditzy, burying my head into her soft, grey coat, "Thank you, Ditzy. I love you". Ditzy stroked my mane gently, "I love you too. I'm gonna go talk to Dinky, you just wait here and keep an eye on dinner, I won't be long". She let go and walked to Dinky's room, leaving me to my own thoughts.**

**I knocked gently on the door, "Muffin? It's Mama. Can I come in?". I pushed the door open gently, before entering and closing the door. Dinky was curled up into a ball on her bed, sobbing lightly, "Dinky? Are you okay?". She shook her head, "No, leave me alone!". I sat next to her on the bed, "What's wrong, Muffin? You can tell Mama". Dinky curled up even tighter, "Nothing, go away!". I held her gently, "Come on, Dinky, I just want you to feel better. Me and Daddy are-", Dinky knocked my arms away, "He's not my dad! He doesn't want to be my dad... nopony wants to be my dad". I placed my arms back around Dinky, "That's not true, Muffin, Crimson loves you. He wants to be your dad", she unwound slightly, "No he doesn't. He says you and him won't ever have a child of your own, even though I wanted to be his daughter. Crimson doesn't want me. He doesn't love me, he hates me! I hate him! He's horrible! I want him to get out of our house! I don't need a daddy, I was fine without one... I grew up without one". I picked her up, she was still curled up and teary, "But, Dinky, he _does _love you, he told me yesterday, and last night and still today. He always talks about how much he loves you and how much he wants you to be his daughter. He feels very bad for what he said and he wants to be your daddy". Dinky's voice was breaking in sadness, "No, he doesn't. He doesn't like being a daddy, if he did like being a daddy, why did he leave his first daughter, Rose? She doesn't have a daddy anymore. Now Crimson is doing the same for me, tricking me into thinking that I finally have a daddy, then he lies and says I'm not his daughter. I don't want him to be here anymore! Tell him to go away!". Dinky was crying again, burying her head into my chest. I stroked her mane comfortingly, "Shh, Muffin. There's no need to cry. Why don't you talk to Crimson? Let him explain himself and say that he's sorry". Dinky shook her head, "No! I hate him! I don't need a daddy!".**


	6. Chapter 6: Daughterly Resentment

**Dinky... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Yet all I could do was repeat it over and over in my head. I'm sorry... I'm- my phone began buzzing lightly. It was Snow Sweet again. No point running, again. I swiped my hoof across the answer tab, "Hello?". Snow sighed down the line, "I'm... sorry". Sorry? "Pardon?", I rested my head on my hoof, "I said... I'm sorry... for what I said. I don't know what I was thinking". I sighed in relief, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, "I'm glad to hear you say that, Snow. Are you and Rose okay?". Snow laughed sarcastically, "Not really, Rose is still holding a grudge against me, Mana despises me and Candy and Parasol are quite angry at me... but I'll be okay. How are you and Der... Ditzy? And her daughter?". I sighed in sorrow, "Dinky is furious with me. I practically said I didn't see her as my daughter because of my bloody hospital results. Dinky loved me to bits, Snow. She looked up to me, she even drew me a picture which I've yet to see". Snow exhaled, "I'm sorry to hear that, Crimson. Why? What happened at the hospital? Are you alright?". I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "I'm... infertile". Snow gasped, "Oh. Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that, Crimson, it must hurt. Maybe you and Ditzy could adopt?". I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me, "Rose and Dinky are all the children I need. I love them both and they loved me, until I walked out on Rose and broke Dinky's heart. Now I'm just a lonely stallion with no children", I heard Rose crying in the background, "I'm sorry, Crimson, I've got to go. I hope this works out and... I'm sorry for the stuff I said. Take care, Crimson", the other line closed before I could respond, "Bye". I put my phone down on the worktop and opened the oven, releasing a massive gust of hot air that made me recoil and wince, "Jeez, that's powerful". The air regulated, allowing me to remove the pizza. I took it out and laid it on the worktop, before picking up a pizza cutter and dividing it into nine slices. After the pizza was divided equally, I took three plates out of the cupboard and laid them on the worktop, placing each portion on each plate. After dinner was served, I went back to Dinky's room.**

**Dinky's door opened slowly, "Pizza's ready, come get it". Dinky turned away from Crimson, scowling behind fresh tears, "Muffin, don't be like that. He wanted to cook you your favourite meal, you told him you love pizza". Dinky refused to speak, she only wiped her tears away and exhaled in anger. I turned to Crimson, "Just give us a minute, my love", he nodded sadly and left the room. "Come on, Dinky. He really didn't mean what he said, it's just that the news he received was very upsetting. He can't have children anymore, that means he and I can't have a baby together, it doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Please don't be mad at him, it's making him very upset that you are. Just let him say sorry and then you can decide if you want him to be your daddy or not, okay?". Dinky huffed, "Fine. But I **_**don't **_**want him to be my daddy", she got up and trotted out of the room. I stood up to follow her, but something made me slip. I looked at my feet, it was a piece of paper, well, half of a piece of paper. I bent down to pick it up, the other half was under my hoof. I smoothed both pieces out and held them together. It was the drawing Dinky made for Crimson... and it made a lump form in my throat, "Oh, Muffin..."**

**Dinky stormed into the kitchen and took her plate, before entering the living room and turning on the TV. "Hey, Dinky?", she didn't reply, "Dinky, please talk to me". Dinky took a savage bite out of her pizza. I got the message. I took mine and went to sit next to her. As I sat down, she moved up, leaving a large gap between us. I tried to move closer to her but she stretched her legs out, blocking me off. Ditzy walked into the kitchen and took her plate. She came into the living room and sat between Dinky and I, "What're we watching?". Dinky picked up the remote and changed the channel, "_USG: Equestria: Outbreak_". Ditzy tutted playfully, "You two watch some weird stuff". Dinky shrugged, far from humoured, "It's better than anything else thats on at this time". The TV displayed the huge space station that was the set for USG: Equestria, showing a battle between a few ponies and a large swarm of Necromorphs that were tearing them apart. One in particular showed a bat-like creature pinning a pony down and shoving a proboscis through their skull, before pulling it out sharply. The impaled pony then deformed and split until it was a Necromorph. Suddenly, I didn't feel much like eating, "Uh, Muffin? I don't suppose you could put something on thats a little less... graphic?". Dinky groaned and changed the channel to a cooking show, now focusing on eating her dinner. I was starving earlier, but my remorse clouded my hunger. I forced myself to eat one slice, as good as it tasted it still didn't bring my hunger back. "Dinky? Do you want my second slice?", she shook her head coldly, "No". Ditzy glanced at me with sympathetic eyes, "Dinky, he's just trying to be nice". Dinky stood up and stormed to her room, "Just leave me alone!". I stood up and followed her, "Dinky, wait!". Dinky turned on her heels and glared at me, "I said leave me alone! You don't care about me! You don't want me as your daughter! You don't even love me! I hate you! Just go away and DON'T COME BACK!".**

**Crimson lowered his head, Dinky's hateful glare was replaced with a remorseful stare. "I'm going to bed, Mama", Dinky turned around and slowly walked into her room, shutting the door behind her quietly. Crimson sat down on the floor, still staring at the floor. "Crimson... She... she doesn't mean it", a tear fell off his muzzle and hit the floor, "I... I think I should stay in my room tonight, Ditzy". I walked over to him and held him close, cradling his head in my arms, "I'm sorry she's acting like this... I haven't ever seen her like this before". Crimson shook his head, "You shouldn't be sorry, Dinky shouldn't be sorry either. I'm a complete bastard and she knows it. I think it would be best if I do go, I don't want to hurt anypony anymore. I think I should just live in isolation, maybe near Dodge Junction or something... I don't know. Just somewhere were nopony has to see me or talk to me". I embraced him tightly, "You don't have to leave, she'll come out of it... just give it some time". Crimson broke free of my grasp and stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed", he turned to his room, I held his hoof, "Sleep in my bed, Crimson. You don't need to be alone". He nodded and followed me to my room, before stopping suddenly.**

**"Wait, just... let me make sure Dinky is okay", Ditzy sighed, "Crimson don't make yourself look like you're-", I continued walking to Dinky's room, "I'll be quick, I just want to check up on her". Ditzy nodded and entered her room. I reached Dinky's door and pressed my ear against it... it was deadly silent. I pushed the door open slowly, lowering my voice to a whisper, "Dinky? Are you asleep?". No reply. I entered Dinky's room quietly, she was fast asleep with her back turned, facing the wall. I walked over to her slowly, making sure to make no noise that could wake her. I finally reached her bedside, accidentally slipping on something. I look at my feet and saw two crumpled pieces of paper, torn but eligible. I picked them up and smoothed them out, before holding them together... it was Dinky's drawing. The drawing was of me and her... it was innocent and colourful, with the title: "I love my daddy!". I forced my eyes shut... trying not to cry. I placed the drawing on the bed, carefully sitting down next to it. Dinky's face was a light shade of red and moist with tears, "I'm sorry, Dinky... I love you so much. Good night, sweetie", I kissed the side of her face gently, before hugging her as softly as I could. I stood back up, leaving the drawing on the end of her bed.**

**The early morning sun attacked my eyes. Grr, Mama left my curtains open again. I got out of my comfy bed and pushed my toybox to the window, before standing on it to reach the curtains. I noticed a stagecoach outside of our apartment. Ooh! Maybe we have a visitor! I jumped down from the toybox, ran to my bedroom door and opened it. Crimson and Mama were standing at the door.. and Crimson was holding his duffle bag. I stepped forward silently, they didn't even notice me. "Crimson, you don't have to go. Dinky is just upset at what you said, she still loves you", Crimson shook his head, "I can't stay, Ditzy. Dinky said she hates me and wants me to go... and never come back". I... I didn't want him to go, "Crimson! Wait!". Crimson and Mama continued talking like they didn't hear me, "So, I guess this is goodbye". Crimson and Mama hugged,"Crimson, don't go!". I tried to run but something was stopping me, "Crimson, no!". Mama and Crimson stopped hugging, "Tell Dinky that I love her and that I hope she finds a better daddy", Mama shook her head, "But you're her daddy, Crimson. She loves _you_!". Crimson hung his head, "No she doesn't. I-I gotta go, my stagecoach is waiting for me". I kept trying to run forward but I couldn't, "Crimson! Don't leave! I don't hate you!". Neither of them heard me. "Goodbye, my love. Tell Dinky I said goodbye, too". Crimson started shutting the door, "DADDY!".**

**I was woken by a loud scream. Ditzy shot up too, "What happened?". I got out of bed quickly and ran for Dinky's room, "Dinky!?". I burst out of Ditzy's room and ran to Dinky's room. Her door shot open and Dinky barged into me, knocking me over. She stood up on my chest, "Crimson, don't leave! I don't hate you!". Dinky hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry I said I hated you and that you weren't my daddy. You are my daddy and I love you! Please don't go!". I exhaled in relief and hugged Dinky, "I'm sorry I said what I said, sweetie. I love you too, you're my special little girl". Dinky held onto me tightly, "I wanna be your daughter again! Can I be your daughter again, Crimson?". I laughed warmly, "You never stopped being my daughter, Dinky. Are you feeling alright?". Dinky stood up and blushed a bit, "I, uh, had a nightmare. Could I... sleep in yours and Mama's bed tonight?". I nodded, "Sure, why not?". Dinky jumped off of me and into Ditzy's room, "Come on, Daddy!". I chuckled happily, "Coming, sweetie". Dinky bounced into our room and I followed her. Ditzy was sat up in bed, very drowsy but happy, "I'm so happy you two have made up. I told you both that you both still love each other". Dinky curled up next to Ditzy, "I'm in the middle!". I lifted the covers and laid down next to Dinky, "Night, Mama! Night, Daddy!". Ditzy and I kissed Dinky on the side of her face affectionately, "Good night, sweetie/Good night, Muffin". I turned the lamp off and closed my eyes, cuddling up with Dinky and Ditzy in my arms, "Hey, Daddy?". I nodded, "Yeah, hon?". Dinky giggled, "Can I still have your second slice of pizza?".**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Dad (Epilogue)

_**One Year After The Events Of The Hardships That Join**_

**"Rose, honey! Time to get up!", I covered my head with the blanket, hoping that it would make a difference. I hated getting up. I hated going out. I hated other ponies. Anypony except my family. My one, ****_broken _****family. Mom pushed my door open, "Come on, Rosie, it's time for school". I curled up even tighter in my blanket, "I hate school! Everypony is mean to me!". Mom sighed, "Honey, I know it's tough but you have to persevere. You need an education. I promise that once you have your cutie mark and you learn to fly I'll take you out of school and you can come work with me. Until then you'll just have to put up with the bullies". I groaned, "I can fly and I don't need a stupid cutie mark! I can't put up with the bullies because ****_everypony _****in my class is a bully! I hate it!". Mom sat on my bed and stroked my mane gently, "I know, hon. School is rough, but you need an education, I've told you this before. I'll speak with Ms. Cherilee and I'll see if she can do something about these bullies. Come on, I made you French toast. Your favourite". I threw my duvet to the side and got out of bed, "Okay, Mom. I'll go to school". I picked up my satchel and walked downstairs into the kitchen, the morning sunlight made the living room look so calm. I sat on one of the high barstools and ate my breakfast as slowly as I could, hoping to be late for school. Mom came in and made herself a vanilla coffee like she did every morning, "Hey, Mom? Could I have some coffee?". Mom giggled, "Well... okay. But don't tell Mana that I let you have it". Oh, I almost forgot! "Oh, Mom! Mana is picking me up for school today. He said you deserve a break". Mom exhaled in relief, "How kind of him". She placed a small teacup of coffee next to my breakfast. It smelled divine, "Thanks, Mom". She pulled up a barstool and sat next to me, "Now, hon. Since your birthday is coming up, what do you want? A phone? A console?". I finished my first slice of French toast and thought of what I wanted. "Could I maybe... see my Dad?", Mom's face dropped, "Hon, we talked about this". I sighed, knowing it was a lost cause, "I know, I know... Sorry". Mom ruffled my hair, "It's okay, sweetheart. By the way, Candy, Parasol and me are going out tonight for our Friday night bar run. Mana will be looking after you here. He said he had a movie night planned for you... something about a USG: Equestria sequel?", I felt a rush of excitement, "Oh wow! I've been wanting to see that for ages!". Mom smiled warmly, "Oh good! What's it about?". My stomach flipped, Mom would never let me watch a film like USG: Equestria 2. She ****_hated _********violence! "Uh, it's about a space station and what it's like in space. You wouldn't like it. It's kind of like a... documentary(?)". Mom shrugged, "Okay then. Make sure Mana puts you to bed at a reasonable hour". I finished my breakfast and took a sip of the coffee. It was bittersweet, with a vanilla taste that danced on the tongue, "This is good, Mom. It's really tasty". Mom giggled and stood up, "No problem, hon. I'm gonna go get a shower, make sure to be ready for Mana when he get's here". I nodded, "Okay, Mom". She walked away and left me alone. It sucked not having a dad. Mana was the closest thing I had for a dad. I wish he was my dad. He... could be my dad. Maybe I should ask him to be my dad. I finished my coffee and went to sit in the living room. Having a dad would be awesome. We could play video games and watch anime and do all sorts of cool stuff that my Mom didn't like to do. Mana was all of that and more. He's so kind and caring and fun. Plus he was the only male figure in my life. Well, him and my Mom's boyfriend. Three knocks came from the door. Mana! I ran to the door and opened it. Mana smiled warmly, "Hiya, Rosie!", I jumped up and hugged him tightly, "Hi, Mana!". Mana laughed and squeezed me playfully, "You're awfully excited today. What's the occassion"?". I let go and shook myself off, "Nothing, I just like it when you come over. Plus you're fillysitting for me tonight!". Mana nodded, "Uh huh! I'll bring over my PS4 and we can play the new Umbrella Research Facility: Canterlot game! Co-op! Brohoof!", he held his hoof out. I punched my hoof into his, "Brohoof!". Mana and I were always best friends and I was always happy when he was around. "So, you ready for school, kiddo?", I nodded reluctantly, my mood dropping quickly, "Yeah, might as well get it over with". Mana ruffled my mane affectionately, "I know it sucks, kiddo but it's Friday! TCIF, right?". I nodded, "Right. Come on, then. Let's head out", I turned to face the house, "Bye, Mom!", before leaping onto Mana's back, "Onwards!". Mana laughed and began walking to school. We mostly conversed about school, Candy, Mom, Parasol and new game releases. But I still had the dad thing playing on my mind. "Um, Mana?", he tilted his head a bit, "Yup?". I crossed my hooves around his neck, "Uh, you know how my Dad lives in Canterlot?", Mana sighed, he still missed Dad a lot, "Unfortunately. Why, do you wanna visit him?". I switched arms nervously, "Um, yes, but thats not what I wanted to ask. Since my ****__****real ********dad lives in Canterlot... I've been thinking I need somepony else to be my dad. Could... ****__****you******** maybe be my dad?". Mana stopped for a moment, "You want ****__****me ********to be ****__****your ********dad?", I nodded, hoping he wasn't uncomfortable or obligated. "Yeah! Of course I will!", I exhaled in relief, then cheered happily, "Yay! Thanks, Mana... uh, Dad!", I hugged him tightly around the neck. "That means you're my daughter and Candy is kinda like your stepmother. And Parasol is your aunt. Cool, eh? One big family". I rested my head on the back of his neck, "Does this mean I can call you Dad?". Mana nodded, "Of course! Oh, we're here". Mana and I passed through the school gates and into the playground, where various other mothers and fathers and friends stood around talking to one another. One group of mares spotted Mana and just gawped at him, a strange look on their faces. One of them waved Mana to their location, "Oh, Mannaaaa!", she called in some weird sing-songy tone. Mana was just as perplexed as I was but he still walked over to them, "Uh, hello?". The mares gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, "Hey, Mana. How you doing?". I hung onto him tightly, feeling rather uncomfortable, "Uuhh, fine, I guess. You?". One slightly-purple mare with green hair smiled at him strangely, "Great now that you're here". Mana blushed intensely, "Um, okay? I've gotta go and look after my daughter". I smiled lightly, he called me his daughter! The mares sighed sadly, "Okay. Just come over whenever you feel like it, handsome". Mana turned his back and walked away, somehow this made the mares giggle like they say something they shouldn't of. Mana heard this and picked up speed, before stopping next to the swing set, "Man, what a bunch of weirdos. You wanna go on the swings?". I jumped off of his back and onto the swing, "Yes, please!".**

**He pushed me gently, "Why were those mares acting so strange around you, Mana?". Mana chuckled lightly, "I dunno, kiddo. They sound like a weird playground clique that always flirt even though they have husbands". I had no idea what 'flirting' was, "Um, okay. After school do you maybe wanna go to the cafe? I have a few bits that could buy us a cof- hot chocolate". Mana stopped the swing, "You were about to say coffee. Did your mom let you have coffee this morning?", my stomach flipped, "Uh, no?". Mana turned me around, "Tell me the truth, you know what coffee does to you", I kept my mouth completely shut. Mana sighed, "Open your mouth", I reluctantly opened it slightly. Mana sniffed my breath and sighed, "You did have coffee. Rosie, you know that coffee has a bad effect on you! You bounce off the walls!". I hung my head in shame, "Sorry, Dad". Mana hugged me playfully, "It's alright, kiddo. Just try to stay calm in class. I don't wanna have to pick you up again because you almost burnt down the school". I nodded, "I won't, Dad". The school bell rang loudly, "Time for me to go. I'll pick you up at 5! Have a nice day", Mana hugged me tightly, I hugged him back, "Bye, Dad!".**


End file.
